marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chase Hunter (Earth-1610)
Chase Mason Hunter AKA Thorn 'is the Blind, Omega Level Mutant version of Shadow Spider from the Ultimate universe, but instead of gaining spider powers, Chase manifested Mutant powers. Chase is Considered to be an Anti-hero due to working with The Four Horseman of The Apocalypse as ''Death and the X-Men. History This version of Chase is similar to his earth-616 counterpart. Pre-Mutation Born in Delaware to a English immigrant mother and an American father, Chase was autistic and hyperactive from the moment he was born, he grew up bullied. When he moved to cape, he fit in well with others and joined the special Olympics swim team, where he won many gold medals in 5 years, but his happiness wouldn't last. Mutation One day when he was only 12, he was with his mother when a mutant tried to rob a bank. After 12 hours of being held hostage, the robber started to execute hostages, and his first victim was Chase's mother. Fearing that his mother will die, he finally cried out all his fear and stress. This triggered his mutation and he released a powerful form of of his corruption power. When he awoke, he learned that he was blind but could see by looking through the emotions of others as sight. Realizing what happened, he held the remains of his mother's corpse in extreme fear surrounded by his first Desolates. Knowing the police would be there any minute, he ran home trying to collect enough clothes and supplies to go on the run, before he left, his father shunned him and called him a freak-show. On The Run After years of running, he took up the name Ronin and also learned more about his powers. He learned that he had a Regenerative Healing Factor that rivaled Deadpool and Wolverine. Also, he learned that he could create objects by manipulating space-time around him and after taking the souls of his victims, he could create artificial copies that were dark, hollow shells that he could control. He was also capture by Weapon X, who implanted Adamantium Claws in his arms. He joined the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse as Death, and later joined the X-Men. But he would always return to being alone, like his name sake. He forgave himself for the death of his mother after a near death experience caused him to see her again, where she told him it was never his fault. After that, he reconciled with his father when he was hospitalized by a fight Chase was in. He then proceeded to rename himself Thorn to prove like a rose, he can have is edges. Personality Chase is described to be extremely hyperactive, childish and downright sarcastically annoying. Thanks to his autism, he is smart, tactical, and capable of figuring out scientific and other forms of knowledge. But the problem with this is that he makes terrible puns and tons of references. Occasionally, his jokes can make others laugh too. In The Death of The Light, ''The Web Crawlers described having to Versions of Chase was like ''"Having 2 Pewee Herman's Annoying a group of 65 year old series business executives." He can be serious when he needs to and has an extreme Emotional Barrier built in his head. Chase is shown to only cry when the people who are the absolute closest to him are dead of hurt to the point where he pities them. If they are not that close, he wouldn't shed a tear or feel bad. This helps him in battle by being upset about something and quickly over comes it, channeling the emotion in his attacks. Powers and abilities * '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Chase can rapidly regenerate. In other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely. Chase's retentive ability can allow him to: ** Cellular regeneration and rejuvenation would be so powerful, Chase would be close to true immortality. ** Brain cells and nerves can be completely repaired, to the point of keeping the mind intact. ** Decapitation can be reduced in effectiveness as the user can reattach their heads and seal the cut. ** Contaminant Immunity ** Chase is forever in his optimal health and physical prime. ** Tumorous cells will be healed to the point of returning to his optimal, healthy form. ** The only way to inflict long term exhaustion and injury on Chase is to use attacks faster than the speed of regeneration at a repeated rate. * '''Telekinesis: '''Chase has the ability to manipulate matter with his mind. Almost all of Chase's powers are connected to this one, meaning if he no longer had his Telekinetic abilities, he could no longer be powerful. All variants of this power are listed below. '''Corrokinesis: Chase can manipulate the powers of corruption to take a variety of effects on themselves or others. Chase may take control of any darkness in the hearts of others to make them into his servants. Chase can even become stronger with the darkness and corruption of others by just being around them. Chase can even influence the corruption in a means of combat purposes, energy attacks, or corruption techniques. Teleportation: Chase can teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them by using his corrokinesis. This can be achieved by various means, including causing the atoms/molecules to travel at light-speed, warping the space, or use quantum superposition, in which the user teleports by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior While teleportation may seem like it is simply for travel, it can be a valuable ability as it can be used offensively (and quite powerful, as a spatial attack) while offering superiority regarding movement speed and distance coverage. A skilled strategist/tactician can use it for many innovative manners. Corrupt Infusion: '''Chase can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with corruption powers, to give the target enhancements, special abilities, etc. The objects gain various corrupted powers, such as corrupting their surroundings, minds or targets, releasing corrupted energies in various ways, etc. '''Marionette Manipulation: Chase is able to manipulate the "controls" of anyone or anything and bring them under the his complete dominion, e.g., if Chase wants to manipulate the "controls" of a person's leg, then that body part will obey the his will. He can also manipulate the "controls" of any object, controlling them in a manner similar to a puppet. Possession: Chase can possess or take over the body of any living being, whether sentient or not, by stealing their motor functions and senses. Chase may or may not have to leave his own body for this to take place. Disembodied users such as spirits may use the body as their own. Animation: '''Chase can give a life to inanimate objects/substances, animating them to act/move on their own accord out of his control; however they do seem to work in tandem to their animator. '''Corruption Attacks: '''Chase can release/use corruption/corrupting energies for attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. '''Corruption empowerment: '''Chase becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from the corruption (including being corrupted and the corruption of others), possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing existing powers. Chase may be able to draw sustenance from the corruption or even slow or stop aging. '''Dimensional travel: '''Chase can bend the very fabric of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. '''Power mimicry: Chase can also use his corruption ability to mimic the powers of others around him and store it in his body, like making a pair Claws or Wings or a fork tail, etc. Former Powers and Abilities * Adamantium Claws: When capture by Weapon X, Chase's skeleton was implanted with retractable Adamantium claws that includes two retractable bone claws in each arm that he can extend and retract at will. These claws are housed beneath the skin and muscle. Unsheathing them causes his skin to tear and bleed, but the wounds are quickly dealt with by his healing factor Chase can unsheathe any number of these claws at once, although she must keep her wrists and/or feet straight at the moment the claws emerge. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than normal human bone, allowing Chase to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Equipment * Kendo Sword: '''Chase wields an elder wood sword enchanted with Asgardian magic as his primary weapon * '''Black UV Visor: '''To protect his scars on his eyes, Chase wears a Black UV Visor to hide his scars and harness is powers Weaknesses * '''Purification: '''Chase is Especially weak to anyone who can remove the darkness or evil from a person or objects, often including demons possessing it or mind control affecting it. It can turn evil to good or merely make someone pure. * '''Blindness: '''After his mutation manifested, Chase lost his eyesight because of the extreme buildup of his corruption powers when it was released. His eyes are milky white with heavy scarring due to the extreme buildup burning his eyes. Chase claims that this is what drives him, because he sees it as a price for taking his mother's and every persons life the day he released his powers. * '''Carbonadium: '''Due to Chase's healing factor, this element can destroy his healing factor and kill him slowly and painfully. Trivia * This version of Chase is almost similar in origin to His Earth-616 counterpart but he was wasn't bitten by A Spider Drone, meaning that Chase from Earth-616 could have been a mutant if His spider powers did not overwrite his dormat X-Gene. * Chase is shown to be an '''Athesist, '''even though he actual has met god but he treated him like a Highly evolved life-forms. *Like his Earth-616, Counterpart, Chase is ''Bi-sexual''' *Chase's Alias, ''Ronin is a reference to a term for a wandering samurai with no lord or master used in Feudal Japan. This represents his commitment to his isolation. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-1610 Category:Public Identity Category:X-Men Category:American Category:Single Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Hazel Eyes Category:White Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Shadowofwarx Category:Blind Characters Category:Mutants Category:Healing Factor Category:Weapon X members Category:Claws Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Peak Humans Category:Telekinesis Category:Empathy Category:Teleportation Category:Space Manipulation Category:Chronokinesis Category:Biokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Possession Category:Animation Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Power Mimicry Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Magical Item Wielder Category:Anti-Hero Category:Blade Wielders